


It Started With Holding Hands 始于牵手

by xuxu9110



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: (chapter one - rated M), (chapter two - rated E), (it's not super explicit though), Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, You can read just chapter one and not read chapter two if you don't like explicit stuff, season eight related
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxu9110/pseuds/xuxu9110
Summary: Danny看到网上说牵手是一种很好的缓解压力的方式。所以他开始牵Steve的手。事情就从这里开始逐步升级……





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Started With Holding Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622352) by [delighted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delighted/pseuds/delighted). 



> 作者的话：  
> 最开始抚慰又轻松，然后有点失控了……然后，刹不住了。嗯。  
> 第一章是原本的抚慰轻松的故事，只读这一章也完全没问题。它本身就是篇可爱的故事，我原本写完这一章就结束了。  
> 但如果你想要“更多”，也能接受我的小黄文的风格（不是很黄，虽然确实比“Apples and Kitchen Counters” 这篇要黄），第二章情绪更激烈，也更加亲密而色情。  
> 就这样吧……这种分两章的形式我不知道行不行，我也还在探索中想看看效果怎么样……

　　他并没有主动去找相关信息，它自己出现在了他的笔记本电脑里。这跟互联网有关，它收到你查找的一件事然后回给你14件其他你并没有问的事。通常Danny会忽视这些弹出的推荐文章，但这篇抓住了他的眼球。只是因为这篇文章跟压力缓解和搭档有关。我是说，这些标签词汇注定会吸引到Danny，原因也很明显。这两个词。这种小问题一直勾着他的思绪直到他无法释怀为止。

　　但他还没有找到答案。

　　只是交代清楚前情而已。

　　重点是，有证据表明，简单的牵手动作就能很好地缓解压力。免费，简单，是件他确实能做到的事（不像他其他控制Steve的压力处理的尝试）。而这一直困扰着他的真正原因，是Danny很少牵手，除了和他的孩子们在他们还小的时候牵的手以外。他和Rachel从没牵过手，牵手不是Danny会想对他喜欢的人做的事。你和孩子过马路时会牵手，仅此而已。他从没理解过这种浪漫的牵手。所以，和Steve牵手似乎不完全是疯狂的。老实说，他已经好几次觉得自己应该在和Steve过马路时牵住Steve的手。（他还渴望过把他拉进休息时间让他打个盹，所以……）但如果这能帮助Steve保持健康，他会尝试的。为了Steve的健康。就是这样。

　　至少他是这么跟自己说的。

　　他第一次尝试是在办完某个艰难的案子后的晚上。他和Steve并不想回家——而且没错，你可能觉得这次牵手会让他们警觉，然而并没有。他们靠着中国餐馆墙上的洞，在餐馆后方的小隔间里挤在一起，喝着热茶和甜到腻的梅子酒，不加思考地吃着太咸的木须肉和太辣的宫保鸡丁。他们都太累了，说话的情绪都已耗尽。Danny感觉到自己正慢慢变得忧郁，办完难案后他有时就会这样。他知道Steve也是一样，不只因为他把他们到餐馆的速度提到了开车的极限，也不只因为他没有骚扰Danny。在他们缓慢地吃着他们需要但不是真的想要的食物时，他们相隔没几英寸的座位上的手擦过了彼此，Danny没来得及思考便神经反射般把手指折进Steve的手掌，轻轻压着他的皮肤，在Steve的手指合住他的手指不放手的时候感受着填充他的温暖。

　　幸好照顾孩子的那些年给了Danny用非惯用手吃东西的优秀技能，所以他们一直牵着手不放开，直到他们站起身离开为止。他们开着科迈罗回总部拿Steve的卡车时Danny才意识到那个小接触带来的抚慰有多大。当晚他的手像是丢了什么，再也没有暖回来。

　　第二次是在他们缓慢地尾随一个嫌疑人穿梭在四处摞着游客丢的破烂垃圾的后巷中，Danny移动着掩护心不在焉的Steve以防止他们被发现。他伸出手拉过Steve的手以停止他的势头，但他们的手互相接触的瞬间Steve就抓紧了他好几分钟没放开，不得不拿枪时才放手。Danny想到在案件中像这样牵手真是相当实用。这是个保持联系的好方法，不需要文字的交流对他们很有帮助，也许他们应该多这样做。他试着不去希望Steve能在回总部的车上牵住他的手。但他确实有点这么想。

　　星期五工作完后，他们都在Kamekona那里，Danny的手放在坐着长凳的他们之间。没有什么特别的原因，只是为了平衡之类的。也许他喜欢用左手喝啤酒。这是个需要练习的好技能。嗯。他开始觉得自己很蠢，正要换手的时候Steve的手放了下来搭在长凳上靠着Danny的手，小手指互相微微勾着，而Danny继续用左手喝着他的啤酒，试着让自己看上去不在乎这些。这个时候他的心正跳得比他想的还快。但那只是因为他希望这有帮助。这次接触后Steve似乎更轻松了些，看得出来他的肩膀放松了。所以，挺好的。毕竟这才是重点，他提醒自己。没错。

　　星期日的深夜，他们接到了案子的电话，现在正站在科技桌的周围，单纯等待着情报。只有他们两个人，因为一旦收到情报他们需要其他人已经休息好可以立即行动。监视没有行动，他们就站着看。他们看更新的回复。他们站得太近了——但他们经常这么站。Steve开始不耐烦了，他被迫等待不作为时他常常这样。他站不住，而Danny对此太他妈厌烦了，所以他伸出手抓住Steve的手让他静止下来。他成功了。Steve立即平静了下来。他出于本能抓紧了Danny的手。他甚至小小地叹了口气，虽然Danny非常确定Steve对此毫不知情。

　　他们保持着这样的姿势等了近一个小时，等着他们需要的信息出现让他们能动手处理这案子，而这信息出现时，Danny觉得Steve会放开他的手。与此相反，Steve将他拉近，看着他的眼睛轻声说道：“谢谢你”。

　　Danny不确定怎么回复这句话，所以他微笑了起来，之后拉起他们牵着的手领着Steve走出了门。他们一到大厅就松开了彼此的手，之后便离开了。

　　紧接着的一周过得十分艰难——他们有时就会这样。这周以他们在某个好一点的地方一起告终，因为这是他们应得的。Steve紧抱着Danny，手臂环绕着他，就像他平常做的那样，而Danny想都不想就抓过Steve的手在他脖子附近握住，在自己用鼻子爱抚磨蹭他的手之前阻止了自己。他注意到Tani正看着他们。她微微翻了个白眼，微笑着转过了头，忽视了这个接触有多亲密。别人似乎都没注意到，Danny甚至不确定Steve有没有注意到这点。

　　当晚最后Steve提出开车载Danny回家然后在第二天早上接他去冲浪，他的眼睛里闪着美食和良酒都带不来的光。Danny不加思考轻易地点了点头，“当然，babe，听上去不错。”直到他们走到科迈罗旁边，Steve为Danny开了门，Danny滑进他的座椅时，才有些许的不自在刺痛着他的皮肤。

　　半路上Steve的手伸向Danny在腿上歇息的手盖住了它。小心地不去向下看，决定无视现在并没有压力可寻的事实，他把手转过来折进了Steve的手里。当他们在Danny家边停下时，Steve将车停在停车场里，左手熄了火，右手仍压着Danny的手。感觉像是很长的一段时间里，他们就这样坐在车里看着对方。

　　终于，Steve微笑了起来。“明早见，Danno。”

　　Danny闭上眼点了点头。他不想放手。他知道这一整晚他的手将会又冷又孤单。但他不知道还能做什么，所以他打开车门走了出去。Steve捏了捏他的手才放开，Danny发誓当时他的心脏也回应地抽动了下。

　　Danny准备上床睡觉时他决定，这牵手能缓解压力的整个说法完全就是一坨狗屎。牵Steve的手根本没有缓解他的压力，反而让他压力更大了。雪上加霜的是，他的睡眠开始真的不好了起来。但他又确实感受到了这对Steve的帮助。还挺有帮助。所以他告诉自己这是值得的，不要再戏精了，就这么过了吧。一些说的比做的好听的事，当然。

　　他睡得贼激八差。

　　第二天早上Steve出现的时候，Danny连眼睛都睁不开，机能很难运转。Steve按门铃时，Danny没有像平常那样只是让他进来，而是冲着门叫喊：“你自己他妈没钥匙吗！”

　　Danny坐在厨房的柜台上，吃着什么让人反感的他应急备用的早餐条之类的东西，不耐烦地等着咖啡泡好。

　　Steve，当然，相当有精神，休息得很好，大概也吃过了一顿真正的早餐。Danny想揍他。

　　“噢，伙计，你看上去糟透了。“

　　“多谢。”

　　“出什么事了，你感觉不好吗？”

　　“不，babe，我没事。”他听上去可不像。

　　Steve向Danny走近，站在他旁边，也许只是养成了这样的习惯，他的手靠在Danny柜台上的手时，两只手的手指立即伸出，缠在一起乱作一团，比实际的牵手还要更多，几乎就像是它们自己会动一样。Danny沮丧地叹了口气。

　　Steve注意到了。他偏过头，向下看了看他们的手，然后抬眼看着Danny的脸。

　　“你，啊……是你起的头……”他犹豫地说。

　　闭上眼舔了舔唇，Danny点了下头。“对，是我起的。这应该能帮你缓解压力。我认为这对你有好处。”

　　他不用睁开眼睛就知道Steve正在傻笑。嘴咧得贼大的那种。“嘿。”他碰了碰Danny的膝盖。“确实有帮到我。对我确实有好处。”他暂停下来，Danny觉得他大概在等他睁开眼睛。他没睁，Steve叹了口气继续说道。“但我感觉这对你好像没那么有好处……”他从Danny手上移开手，这时Danny睁开了眼，因为接触的失去伤到了他。但Steve没有走开，他反而走得更近了。那只手正移向Danny的脸。轻柔地搭在脸颊上，拇指刷过他的嘴唇。Danny昨晚看到的Steve眼里的光回来了，还更亮了。

　　“我怀疑，”Steve喃喃道，“这是因为你需要更多……”

　　Danny并没有这么计划，但他发现自己正用鼻尖爱抚着Steve的手，就像他昨晚想做的那样。在他阻止自己之前，他轻轻地咬了咬Steve拇指的一边，接着用舌头安慰地舔了舔，然后更用力地咬了下去。Steve的轻声喘息让他有些昏头，他几乎要昏倒。

　　“咱们还是让你下来吧，嗯？”Steve伸出手把Danny拉下了柜台，Danny觉得自己正倾向Steve，也许是心理上的，又也许只是物理上的。他没有动身让自己站直，而是让自己的体重压着Steve的身体，让Steve强壮的手臂好好地抱着他。

　　“Danny。”

　　房间似乎正在打转，Steve的声音听上去很奇怪。“嗯——？”

　　“如果我错得离谱请告诉我，我觉得也许我们该亲热亲热了。”

　　他很茫然，听不清东西。他就是听不清。“我记得我们要冲浪……”

　　“对，确实是。”Steve听上去几乎要被逗笑了。但似乎还有些别的什么。“但是，嗯。我觉得你现在的状态不适合去水上玩。”

　　他是对的。Danny感觉自己的头非常不舒服。“不……大概是不适合。”

　　“嘿……”

　　哦天哪，Danny很确定自己以前并不知道Steve的声音能如此……温暖。也许这是因为他正靠着他的胸膛听他的声音。他想要抵着它蜷缩起来。挡着的衣服也太多了。脱光也许更有帮助。嗯……Steve说了些什么对吧？靠！“哦……？”

　　“我想吻你。可以吗？”

　　Danny眨了眨眼。“你真这么想？”

　　“没错，你个傻瓜。”肯定被逗笑了。但还是非常非常地温暖。

　　“那通常不是我的台词吗？”

　　Danny感受到了Steve胸膛的震动。感觉不错。“是啊。但我觉得用在这里很合适。”Steve后退一步以便自己看向Danny。“你认为这些牵手都是，怎么说，毫无意义吗？”

　　“我不知道。我平时不牵手。”

　　Steve咧了咧嘴。“你真觉得你这么做只是为了管住我的压力吗？”

　　“嗯。不是嘛？”

　　Steve斜着瞥了他一眼，就像他根本不信一样。“嗯哼。”

　　“好吧，也许这么想确实挺蠢的。”

　　Danny更厉害地倒向了Steve，而Steve缓和了下来，放开他们的眼神接触把自己的手搭在Danny的头上。噢——感觉真的很不错。

　　“并不是，事实上这是你想过的最好的主意之一了。我只是认为它正在逼疯你，因为它让你意识到你需要更多。”

　　“是这样嘛？”

　　“对，伙计，是这样的。”Steve背抵着柜台方便自己支撑Danny的重量，因为Danny仍旧不觉得靠自己站起来是自己想做的事。像是被激怒般地呼了口气，Steve的一只手又来到Danny的脸上。“吻我，你就懂了。”

　　Danny撤回身子看着Steve。这双眼几乎就是在闪烁着光，但他嘴唇的表情又相当严肃。Danny怎么都想不到他能做别的什么，所以他前倾身子吻了他。

　　事实证明，Steve是对的，当然。非常，非常，非——常地对。

第一章·完


	2. 第二章

　　这个吻很美妙，但还不够，之前关于脱光的想法冲刷过Danny的大脑。他将Steve的衬衫拉过头想脱下来，但打断这个吻是个坏主意，所以他又亲了回去。现在Steve的手正抓着Danny的衬衫，就像它不知怎么地冒犯到了他一样，但要脱下自己的衬衫就得离开Steve的嘴唇一段时间，Danny不想离开那么久，所以他拍开了Steve的手，这让Steve对着Danny的嘴呜咽了下，还挺有趣的不是吗。

　　拉着Steve的腰带，Danny决定去卧室，但他还没进去就蹒跚着撞到了走廊的墙上，还好这似乎挺适合Steve。他几乎就是在对着他发情，血冲上了Danny的耳朵，因为到这种地步Steve当然会像他平常一样强力好斗做事不过脑，但再走几步就有个完美的好床，Danny并不打算让Steve在大厅干顶着他。所以他将自己的嘴从Steve的嘴上扯下，说了句“上床，现在”。不知为什么这让Steve震惊了，他几乎是抵着Danny颤抖，但他似乎不知道该往哪走，所以Danny抓住了Steve赤裸的胳膊，可能有点过于粗暴地把指甲抠了进去，虽然从Steve的喘息来看他似乎很享受这个（事后Danny在心里把这点归好了档）。现在他需要把注意力集中在把Steve推到他房间里的床上，一旦他推好了……哦。上帝。这个景象，Steve·我喜欢控制Danny各方面的生活·McGarrett半裸半硬面色潮红渴求Danny乞求他继续对他随便做什么的景象……Danny忍不了了。他站在这里，接收着这个场景，陶醉在其中不觉得这是什么刑罚。这简直太美妙了。

　　就在他站在这里看着这一切的时候，Danny突然想到他终于找到对Steve施加一些控制的方法了。而，当然，当然这是肉体上的方法。他意识到就是这点起的效果。牵手只是第一步。因为某些原因，Steve在肉体上回复了Danny。不管那是什么原因，这让他有了这个控制权。现在他能让Steve做任何事，他想。但他没有觉得这点很性感火辣，也没有因为这点硬起来，这点事实上融化了他的心。因为这点意味着太多太多。

　　他缓慢地降低身体，终于脱下了自己的衬衫。一等他让他们赤裸的胸膛靠在一起，他便嗅闻着Steve肥皂香的气息。在他让自己回到那双唇之前——因为他很确定一旦再次开始这样他便很难放开——他开始向Steve低声说着他的领悟。

　　“这就是为什么它有效果，不是吗。因为有时候你想要我——不，需要我——来掌控，来阻止你，来逼迫你安分下来。我对你大喊大叫都不能做到这些。但我开始在身体上这么做时……我才开始让你明白。你需要我，不是吗。我的掌控……”

　　最开始Steve看上去几乎像是根本没在听一样。就像他完全迷失在Danny的胸膛抵着他的胸膛带来的感觉中。他的手似乎并不知道该做什么，它们围上Danny，但接着仿佛这太过了般又落了回去，然后又一点点沿着Danny的手臂爬了上去，但在Danny说到“身体上”这个词时它们又定住了。他的手臂倒回他自己那边，犹如他承认Danny说的都是事实，只是他说不出这种话。

　　这就是Danny需要的，Danny一直在寻找的。他的手紧紧抓着Steve的手腕拉过Steve的头顶，将它们钉在一起压进床单。他用了很大一部分的力气，因为他想让Steve明白他做得到。这个选择是对的，Steve还没做出反应他就知道了。他感觉到Steve的阴茎在他身下抽动着，听到了Steve粗糙的呼吸声音，在Steve的眼睛摇摆不定地闭上时感到自己松了口气。Danny将自己更多地倒在Steve的身上，把手滑进Steve的手里，手指缠绕像他们一直做的那样，而这感觉像是他们之前的状态下不可避免的一步。也许这对Danny来说还很陌生，但这缠在一起的几只手，这Danny从不知道的性敏感部位，对他们来说是象征性的。这也将变得更加有意义，因为这个接触让他着陆了。这个接触将他和Steve以这样一种了不起的强大的方式连接在了一起。这里有信任，这对他们二人是平等的，这几乎是甜美的，但也是疯狂有力的，也许这是因为他们在如此正规的基础上用他们的手做了如此强力猛烈的事，也许这才是Danny之前从不主动牵手的原因，但在这里，在他们两个之间，这恰好很合适。这个感觉恰好对了。

　　“拜托，Danny……”

　　Steve开始在他身下蠕动着，寻找着能让自己更满足的上顶的角度。他的手指是如此有力，如此惊人地会交流，Danny甚至觉得Steve可以不用说话只用这些手指。但他某种程度上爱死了这点。因为，Steve，在他身下，乞求他……没什么能比这更奇妙了。

　　“拜托，什么，babe？”他知道自己正咧着嘴尝试不笑出声来，但噢，他好像放声大笑，因为这让他感觉太他妈高兴了。

　　“拜托。随便。什么。更多。这些。你……”说完最后一个词，Steve用力顶了顶Danny。Danny觉得自己的阴茎涨到几乎要炸了。他想脱下他们的短裤，但那样做就意味着得放开Steve的双手，他很确定那不会发生。除此之外前面发生的事让他仍有些头晕眼花，Steve似乎也迷失其中，所以他只是放开去跟随这个需求。这会很乱很尴尬，但这是他们现在都需要的，过会儿他们可以慢慢来。

　　过会儿。再来。更多……

　　现在做到这里差不多了，他想，这只是个开始而已。

　　“如果我需要，我会在工作时牵住你的手。我会利用这一点的。当你不听我话的时候。当你太鲁莽的时候我会利用的。当你表现愚蠢时我会利用的。不要以为我不会。”

　　每次停顿Steve都在喘息，Danny没法完全判断这有多少是因为他的话语，有多少是因为他臀部的按压，但他不确定这重不重要。

　　“好，”Steve咕哝道，“好，我知道了。好，可以，不错。那很不错。是的。”

　　“你需要它，那个掌控。我。掌控你。你想要它。”这听上去很严厉，像是个主仆play，但这不是。这是个难以置信地脆弱的领悟。Steve点头的时候，Steve看向Danny眼睛的时候，Steve近乎痛苦地撤下自我保护，相信并承认这一点的时候，这就是他们的祸根。

　　自从Danny在裤子里泄出来后已经过了见鬼地长的一段时间，一部分的他觉得他应该感到尴尬，但他并没有，Steve似乎也没有。他倒在Steve身上，回到了亲吻之中，而这个吻一定比他觉得的还要长，但他还没觉得过了多久就意识到自己正在潮湿的底裤里不舒服地硬着，Steve一定也在同一时间有了相同的想法，因为他们向两边倒去挣扎着脱下了自己的短裤，然后在同一时间向对方伸出了手。他们的手在中间碰到了一起，闪出了什么火花。他们将自己按压着对方，手和阴茎交织一起，按压着，拉扯着，挤压着，同时他们仍然在吻着对方，大量的吻让他们的嘴唇发肿发酸。Danny几乎忘记了胡茬的摩擦能有多疼，忘记了自己有多喜欢这个摩擦，但他没忘记自己有多喜欢这个，他们的阴茎的互相挤压，又滑又硬又有力。但它以前从来没这样过。当然这是因为他以前从来没和Steve这样过。他的感受、情绪、连接、多年日积月累的憧憬、浪费了多少时间的意识，从没有像现在这样盘旋在他脑海里，这一切带来的疼痛太多而又太少。Steve似乎在Danny的眼睛里看到了什么，因为他慢了下来，把手搭在Danny的脸上，如此轻柔地将他眼前的头发撩到边上。他们被汗水浸透，因为精液而黏糊糊的，因为想要而抽搐着，但这些以外，那无法抗拒的肢体接触，那以殴打和叫喊和怒火开始的电流……可是，这一切的一切所掩盖的真相一直都是一些奇怪的引力，而他们才知道这引力把他们引领的方向正是这里。

　　这个想法让他想要更多，从Steve的面部表情他也确信他正想着一样的事情。有点害怕他这么公开事后会后悔，但此时他甚至不想去管这点，Danny手伸向枕头底下，因为他确实提过牵手给他带来了什么，对吧？他还没反应过来，Steve就从他手上拿走了润滑剂。

　　“我需要……”Danny说，但Steve的吻打断了他。

　　“我知道，我也是。”

　　Steve的动作如丝绸般顺滑，他一手拿着瓶子另一只手爱抚着Danny的脸。他压入一根手指时他发出的声音让他意识到Danny不需要做多少工作就能向他敞开自己的心扉为他准备好，听上去他就是Steve想要的所有事物。他从没感觉这么充满，这么被需要，从没感觉过另一个人这么多这么深的部分。他已经被这样的想法如此残暴地淹没了，几乎无法想象接下来他会有什么感觉。但他等不及了要找出这个问题的答案。当他把Steve推倒时他感觉自己正被这个早上揭露的事实给引导、催促、拖近——他的意图一定完美地写在了脸上，因为片刻后Steve得意地笑着把瓶子塞进了Danny的手里。Steve的身体和眼睛都表示着他把所有的控制权都放弃给了Danny，他脸上得意的笑平滑成了Danny在Steve身边从没见过的最令人惊奇的温柔放松接受的表情。这如风、如水流般刷过了他的身体，给了他无穷的能量。他耗费了所有精力才能维持一些理智，在Steve绷紧的阴茎上涂了一层润滑剂。他极其缓慢地低下身子，感觉一切事物也跟着慢了下来贴合着他谨慎的心跳。他很确定Steve全程都屏住了呼吸。他坐到一半时Steve的手抵住了他的胸膛让他停下来。

　　“给……给我一秒钟……”他低声说着。Danny有些高兴Steve还闭着眼睛，因为现在Danny脸上的表情可是得意得不行。但他让Steve拿回一些控制权，知道很快他就会交回来——这个时候的这个想法让他有了更多的力量和决心，就像是在混乱和危险之中的肾上腺素的冲击一样，而这太适合了，和Steve做爱就应该是这样的，如同一个案件，如同他们的生活。这推挤着他远远超出了边缘，他想要等等，想要延长这些，但他现在，需要，更多。

　　“Babe，我要动了……”Steve点了点头，把手放了下来，让Danny能再一次掌控一切，让自己展开公开在他身下，这样Danny就能拿到他需要他想要拿到的，做他需要他想要做的，控制他需要他想要控制的。他确实这么做了。刚开始很慢，然后加速，因为他坚持不了多久，他只能感觉到这些，而这对他来说太多又不够多。他有些没法忍住这么长时间不和Steve接吻，老实说他想被拥有着，他想念着Steve的手在他身上的感觉，这份想念太多了，太重了。他暂停下来，挥动的手抓住了Steve的手拉到他的胸膛上，把角度调整到刚……刚好……他迷失了，完全地彻底地迷失了，阴茎在Steve的肚子上温柔地抽动着。他吻着Steve的手，用鼻子爱抚它们，上半身降了下来想要Steve的嘴唇——他在Steve的眼睛看见了，之后便感受到他在他体内的释放。他几乎因为震惊愣住了，因为他很久没有感受到这些了，而且Steve的表情简直太精彩了。Danny在余韵中温存了一会儿要站起身时，Steve抓住了他的臀部。

　　“还没完……再……等等。”

　　有什么温暖而柔软的东西在他的心里溢了出来，他小心地倾下身，用自己的手支撑着身体，对着Steve微笑。Steve的手沿着Danny的手臂移到了他的脸上，拇指刷过他的嘴唇——像之前他做的那样。这个动作的重量，从厨房的那一刻开始到现在床上的这一刻，撞碎在他身上，他知道他要倒下来了，Steve也知道。

　　“好吧，过来这边。”Steve温柔地抬着他，他慢慢地向下滑去。Steve滑了出来时他缩了下，但Steve接住了他，他很轻易地倒在一边，这双强壮的手完美地拥抱着他。

　　过了一会儿他们恢复了呼吸后，Steve起身去拿湿毛巾。他清理Danny的动作时如此地温柔而甜美，Danny觉得他正漂浮着，之后Steve回来紧紧地抱住了他，他着陆了，舒适了，安全了。他从没觉得这么完美地安全过，他觉得如果每天都能这样的话，他眼中的整个世界绝对会完全不一样。他想要这样。

　　他的手接过Steve的手，手指摩擦着Steve手掌上的硬茧，Danny觉得这就是他们都需要的压力缓解。他现在对牵手的看法完全不一样了。

　　“我们第一次牵手的时候，babe，”他对着Steve的胸膛低语道，“你在想什么？”

　　“嗯——”Steve的胸膛回响起来，刺着Danny的皮肤。“我没想什么。我只是知道那是你，无论它是什么我都想要。”

　　“如果顶多就到这里为止呢？只有牵手而已？”

　　Steve想了一会儿。“我真得不觉得这种事会发生，Danny。你觉得吗？”

　　“我有这么觉得过……”

　　“你真的这么觉得过？”Steve似乎仍旧无法相信。

　　“最开始的时候？”他承认，“没错。”

　　“嗯——你当时可能有点疯了，伙计。”他被逗得笑出了声。轻柔、温暖、宠溺的笑声。

　　“认真的？这句话，从你嘴里说出来？”

　　“是啊。绝对没错。我告诉你，我会证明这一点的。来这边多吻吻我……”

　　Danny用手肘支撑着自己起身看着Steve的眼睛。“你具体要证明什么？”

　　“绝对不会只有牵手而已。” 

　　他听上去真他妈的平稳又自信，Danny几乎就要拒绝接受这一点并吻他了，但显然他抵抗不了，他投降的速度快到他自己都应该感到恐惧。但他没有。Danny甚至不真的介意承认Steve某种程度上说对了。但这并不意味着他会在这时候让Steve知道这一点，因为他认为让Steve去证明也许会很有趣，对他的健康也会很有利，毕竟这才是重点……也许不是……也许之前这真的是他想要的，他也正要承认这个，但之后他决定可以等下次再说这个，因为现在他只想继续被Steve亲吻着。这真的是世上最美妙的东西了。

第二章·完

THE END


End file.
